Rie
This Mii's page is '''protected' because her page got renamed into something inappropriate several times.'' If you think this page will be unprotected, don't expect it, because that'll never happen. Rie '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club '''Rie is grade ★1 in Tennis and Baseball. She commonly doubles up with Jin-ah in tennis. In Boxing, she is at Grade ★5 with Gerald and will face you at Grade ★4. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, she is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 25 edits on articles, '''or for '''making 25 edits on "Master CPU" articles or making 25 edits on Miis who love certain color articles. * Her Japanese name is the exact same as her English name. * She is a pro in every sport, like Mark, Xiaojian, Dylan, Donna, Claudia, David, Massimo, Akira, Susie, Giulia, Bowen, Gerald, Frank, Jin-ah, Maximilian, and Marit. * She is Japanese, according to Mario Kart 8. * She appears as a Japanese ghost in Mario Kart 8. * Rie was featured in a Japanese promotional video for StreetPass Mii Plaza. In it, she states she is from Hiroshima, Japan, and has just started looking after a cat. * In the internal files for Miitopia, Rie has dummied out nickname data. In it, she has トジャパン (toJapan) after her name. Since her name data overwrites the potential first three characters, it is unknown what the first word might've been. ** This unused nickname data also ties into how Rie is Japanese. Gallery HAA_0013.JPG|Rie's QR Code (Created by YT12345) Rie's badge.png|Rie's old badge (Article edit) Badge-edit-3.png|Rie's new badge (Article edit) Badge-44-7.png|'Ries badge (Pink lovers). Rie and Joseph in MK8.jpg Tumblr_nemfwlerfe1qzp9weo2_1280.jpg|Rie and friends in Mario Kart 8 in racing suits. Rie in a Mario Suit.jpg|Rie in a Mario suit in ''MarioKart 8. Mario-kart-8-amiibo-costumes-megaman-gameplay-screenshot-wii-u.jpg|Rie, Dunbar. Joseph and Giulia in MarioKart 8 with Racing Suits Sketchy Situation.jpeg|An official artwork; Rie is player 1. My-nintendo.jpg|Rie and Friends in My Nintendo. 3029882-nintendo.jpg|Rie with Alice and Ji-hoon in a My Nintendo artwork Ji-hoon and Rie in Gold Points.gif Ji-hoon and Rie in Gold Points 2.gif Xiaotong, Ji-hoon and Rie.png|Rie, Xiao-Tong and Ji-hoon. Wii Sports Club Boxing Rie Daisuke and Rie in Nintendo PAX East Priority.jpg|Rie, Daisuke, and a bunch of miis Super Smash Bros pic 2.jpg|Rie in Super Smash Bros for 3ds with Chris and Guest B. 15317766444961522341727.jpg|Rie playing with Frank in Tennis 1532122176870405529651.jpg|Rie in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U. Rie.png 15342066026901552305906.jpg 5- Master-0.jpg Wii_sports_club_families_the_taguchis_by_robbieraeful_daitesq-250t.jpg|Yuya with Rie (Note: Rie isn't supposed to have glasses!) IMG 1945.jpg IMG_2212.jpg IMG 2275.jpg IMG_2375.jpg IMG_2498.jpg IMG 2585.jpg IMG 2606.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(36).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(60).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(63).jpg 1552738769691 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(64).jpg IMG 2865.jpg IMG_2868.jpg|Rie with Barbara (as Elena) and Daisuke. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(83).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(84).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(85).jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Pro class beginners Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Pink Females Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge